Secrets are Being Spilled
by VnesscutieAshleyyluv
Summary: Miley and Lily were passing Notes in class about Hannah Montana. The Note falls into the wrong hands! What will Miley and Lily do to get the note back. Will the person who reads the note tell anyone? plz R&R and plz no flames! Story is better than summary
1. Note Passing

Secrets are Being Spilled!

**The Note Passing**

**Summary- Miley and Lily were passing notes to each other about Hannah Montana during school and found out that the notes accidentally fell into the wrong hands! What are they going to do? Will whoever got the note spill their secret? We would appreciate it if you could R&R!

* * *

**

_Beep! Beep!  
_

Miley woke up to find her alarm clock ringing. She hit the snooze button and went back to bed. She didn't get why you had to go to school so early in the morning…at 8! She got up and got dressed and went downstairs to eat breakfast. She found Lily waiting for her.

"Sorry Lily, I had trouble getting up this morning!"

"No problem, Miles. That always happens to me."

Mr. Stewart had to drop Lily to school as well since she had slept over the night before.

"I hope we don't get so much homework in Language arts again! I stayed up 'till twelve doing the pronouns worksheet. I mean seriously even Kindergarteners can do that stuff!" Miley said randomly.

"Well, Miley, if it was so easy, how come you stayed up so late?"

"Because, she gave us so much! _She felt_ like _we needed _the _practice! _I mean seriously, who would need practice with that!"

The warning bell rang to first period and Miley and Lily went to their first period class…World History.

Miley and Lily both hated World history because it was so boring and because Ms. Kunkle hated her and Lily. She would always pick on them.

"Ok! Class! Turn to page 534 in your textbook please. 534 now!!!!"

Everyone turned to page 534. They were learning about the renaissance. Miley had the urge to tell Lily something so she decided to wave her hand around when nobody was looking. Lily wouldn't turn around. '_What are you Lily, blind?'_

Since that didn't work Miley decided to pass notes.

_Hey Lily,_

_Wat's rong w/ u? R u blind or something?_

_I've been trying to get ur attention since forever!!!!_

Miley passed to Oliver to give to Lily… "Hey, Oliver, pass this to Lily!"

"You're going to get into so much trouble!"

"I really care! Now just give her the note."

"Can I read it?"

"NO, STUPID JUST GIVE LILY THE NOTE!" Miley was getting really irritated!

Ms. Kunkle apparently heard her say something. "Ms. Stewart, do you and Mr. Oken there want detention?"

"No, Ms. Kunkle."

"Good, then I suggest you keep that big blabbermouth shut!"

The note was passed to Lily, who was sitting two seats away from Oliver. She replied…

_K! Sorry! I was just actually trying to pay attention unlike somebody! Anyways what do you want?_

"Psst, Oliver, give this to Miley"

"The things I do for people" Oliver said, turning his head from side to side disapprovingly.

Miley read the letter and replied…

_U? Listen? Chyea right! Anyways back to the point! I can't wait to tell u this!_

Miley told Oliver to pass the note to Lily and he did once again.

_K…What?_

Miley got the note and replied…_guess who gets to meet Orlando Bloom tomorrow?_

* * *

**(A/N) You guyz know that they kept making Oliver pass it back and forth between them…right???

* * *

**

Lily replied…

_You? Hannah Montana? That's so cool! I can't believe I know you Miley, or should I say Hannah Montana!_

Miley replied…

_Say Miley…anywho…you're welcome…stop getting all mushy….anyways Dad said I can bring Lola along! Isn't that coolio?_

Miley was going to give it to Oliver to pass to Lily, but he wasn't there.

"Hey! Grace" Miley whispered…she was the closest to Lily. Grace and Lily were also sitting two seats away from each other.

"Give this to Lily!"

Within the next two minutes…the end of first period bell rang.

Miley went out and waited for Lily…

"Isn't that so cool Lily?" She asked.

"Yea…way! What did you reply to what I wrote?"

"What did you write?"

"Um…o yeah…thanks for being my friend and stuff"

"You didn't get my reply?"

"You replied?"

"Yeah! Duh!"

"Oh"

"Oh my gosh Lily! Whoever reads the notes is going to find out who I really am!"

"No, not really. I mean you didn't write that you were Hannah Montana?!?!"

"I know! BUT APPARENTLY YOU DID! '_THANKS FOR BEING MY FRIEND MILEY, OR SHOULD I SAY HANNAH MONTANA!" _Miley said on a mocking voice.

"Oh No! That's horrible!"

"No really? I haven't noticed!"

"Sorry"

"Common! We got to find out who saw it and fast! Hopefully, they don't tell _**ANYONE**_!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! That was the first chapter! We hope you like! Tell us if we should continue! And plz review! All reviews help…p**

**We will take some suggestions…if we do we will credit you so don't worry!**

**Tata for now!!!!**

**Love ya!**

**Vanessa/Ashley**


	2. Lily

**(A/N) Hey Everyone! Here is the next chappie for the ppl who wanted it…enjoy! Sorry if it's a little short! (**

* * *

**Recap…**

"_I know! BUT APPARENTLY YOU DID! 'THANKS FOR BEING MY FRIEND MILEY, OR SHOULD I SAY HANNAH MONTANA!" Miley said on a mocking voice._

"_Oh No! That's horrible!"_

"_No really? I haven't noticed!"_

"_Sorry"_

"_Common! We got to find out who saw it and fast! Hopefully, they don't tell __**ANYONE**__!"_

* * *

**LILY?**

It was lunch time and Miley and Lily went buy some lunch. They needed to find out where the note was and fast before it fell into the wrong hands. They looked around the cafeteria. They saw the nerds, the gothic kids, the lame kids, dandruff Danny, and the popular kids which of course included Amber and Ashley!

Amber and Ashley had just sent out the popular and lame lists out.

Lily was looking over the list… "Ya think we would at least be before Dandruff Danny. We're dead last!"

"Lily! Let's focus! We are trying to find a note!"

"It's really hard though…Everyone is carrying a piece of paper the same color and same size...Miley why'd you write to me on a white sheet of paper! And why choose white…the same as Amber and Ashley's list?"

"Oh! I'm sorry Lily…I didn't know! Maybe I should have chosen blue, aqua, or maybe even magenta! Lily! What do you expect…I don't go around carrying colored paper! Hec, nobody does! Well…only the art geeks…MAYBE! God Lily…for a girl like you, you can be pretty stupid!" Miley said…in her usual sarcastic tone.

"OK! OK! All I'm asking Miley is how are you going to find your letter?"

"I really don't know…I guess we'll just have to trust that person Who took the letter and most likely read it.

Suddenly…somebody got up to the microphone…It was Grace from Lily, Miley, Oliver's Language Arts class.

"Excuse Me! Excuse me everyone! I have an announcement and I would like to have your attention for a moment please."

The whole classroom turned around. Every pair of eyes was on grace. Miley and Lily were scared that Grace was the one who read the letter. After all, they did use her as their note passer when Oliver was gone.

But something Grace was holding caught Miley's eye. It was very familiar It was white and stuff was written on it. Miley could have sworn that it was her's and Lily's writing so she tried to get a closer look by leaning on her tip-toes but ended up falling on a table knocking down four trays

"I'm sorry…i just wanted to get a view of you…you are just soooooooooooooooooooooooooo…" Miley was trying to stall as much as possible. Two minutes later she saw every pair of eyes looking at her. They didn't look friendly. They looked annoyed…extremely annoyed. So she decided to stop… "sooooo…pretty"

Grace was puzzled. "uh…umm…thank you. N-now as I-I continue…ahem…well. I am up here on this very fine day, in this wonderful cafeteria, in front of my fellow students, who are from different ethinic backgrounds-" she was cut off by a boy named Dylan.

"Dude…will u just like get to the point! Everyone is like…starving…and your kinda like ruining the time we get to eat."

Everyone agreed "yea!" they all said as a crowd. Miley and Lily were actually glad that she was doing this…but if they disagreed with the crowd, that would make the crowd more annoyed and angry that they were in her plus the anger and annoyance they had o Grace.., so they decided to keep quiet.

"Ok! Ok! I'll just come out and say it! I hold it in any more! Ok…ready?..."

AS she was saying this, people were whispering to each other. "This better be good"

"Well…We have another big celebrity in our school!" Everyone was starring at her in disbelief.

Then a girl named Amanda said "We know Jake Ryan is here ok? That's not surprising…He's been here for like almost a year now…deal with it!"

"That's not who I'm talking about stupid! He's not even that cool! OK…maybe he is…but this someone is cooler. It's Hannah Montana!" Everyone's mouth was wide open! Hannah Montana won the most poplar celebrity of the year award. Everyone's mouth was wide open, but Miley's and Lily's was the widest of them all, and you know why!

"Yeah right!" said the crowd.

"No really! In fact she is in this very room right now."

Everybody looked around. It got really loud

Miley had to do something. . She looked around and found the microphone plug.

Grace had started to speak. "Hannah Montana is-"but the rest was a blur.

"Hey my micro phone isn't working! Everybody quiet!" Miley didn't see what was coming!

"Where was I…Oh yea…Hannah Montana is none other than Lilly Truscott** (did we spell that right)** Now everyone's jaw dropped…including Lily and Miley.

* * *

**(A/N) Again...sorry if it's short…we just wanted you guys to have something for you guys who wanted an update, to read. Any suggestions and perhaps a review?**

**CHOCOLATE IS GOOD FOR YOUR SOULS….jk**

**TOODLES!**

**vAnEsSa/ aShLeY------lol!**


End file.
